


Ben for Two

by CaitClandestine



Series: Ben [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe gets Beca a gift and tries to convince her exercise could be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben for Two

**Author's Note:**

> It's so, so weird not writing about dicks
> 
> I have plans for a third part where they finally get to the ladytimes :)

The next morning Beca wakes to the sound of Chloe's alarm like literal clockwork except that this time there's no kiss on her waiting lips, is instead Chloe hitting the off switch and pulling her closer, the two of them chest to chest in the dim light of the early morning.

“Hi” Beca whispers, “No running roday?”

Yesterday, after Chloe had returned her toy to it's proper spot, a secret location that she's not sharing and Beca isn't all that eager to discover just yet – one thing at time is able all she can handle, she'd tried to convince her that running together could be a great romantic bonding slash mildly sexual experience but Beca isn't buying it. Sure Chloe getting all hot and bothered is attractive but still, mornings. 

In turn she'd tried to lure Chloe to the dark side. She's not so against mornings that early morning sex would be out of the question on occasion and right now she's thinking she might've won this one.

Chloe giggles, presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Nope” She says, popping the p. “Get up, i've got you a present”

Beca arches an eyebrow. “A present?”

Chloe's idea of a present can range from getting her a donut from their local bakery to hiding in the closet and jumping out so Beca's admittedly wary. Also curious. Sometimes Chloe calls her kitty and she's hard pressed to disagree.

“A very good present” Chloe murmurs, “It's not even pink”

A not pink present is a pretty big thing, given Chloe's love for the colour.

“Do I have to get up?” Beca whines, and Chloe squuezes her a little.

“Depends” Her girlfriend muses, “Do you have to pee?”

Beca shakes her head, she'd had a late night cup of tea with Legacy who's like, strangely obsessed with the stuff so she'd had to get up at ass o'clock to go already. She doesn't need to go now.

“Then you don't have to get up just yet” Beca mumbles an agreement, snuggles further into Chloe's arms, whining as Chloe pulls away and climbs out of bed.

“Chlo” She grumbles, “What're you doing?”

Chloe just beams at her and disappears into the closet, comes back with a plastic bag before she climbs back into the bed.

Beca shimmies up the bed a bit, rubs at her eyes. She's kind of awake enough to be interested. 

“Is it cake?”

Cake is awesome.

Chloe snorts, presses the bag into her hands. 

“Not exactly, no”

Beca unties the knot, fumbles with a package of some sort before pulling it out of the plastic and oh. Oh. Holy shit. 

Chloe's bought her her own set of ben-wa balls. Not pink as promised and black instead. She's literally got big black balls. The thought brings a smile to her face, as well as yet another blush. She can't actually you know, use them, can she?

“I thought we could go running together” Chloe says quietly. “Double trouble and all that”

“Chlo” She squeaks, “I, uh”

Chloe kisses his temple, slides an arm around her shoulders.

“You absolutely don't have too” She assures, “But I promise they're worth it”

Beca considers it, then asks the one question that's been bothering her since yesterday.

“But won't they like, fall out?” She's a terrible runner. 

Chloe giggles, kisses her again.

“You're so cute” She teases, and Beca's blush just gets worse.

“Shut up” She whines, “We can't all be aca-sexual goddesses”

Chloe's face lights up. “Goddess, huh?”

Oh god. Beca promptly hides herself under the blankets.

“Go away” She says, “Just leave me here to die”

Chloe pulls the covers over her head as well.

“I'm not making fun of you” Chloe soothes, hand trailing up underneath Beca's shirt, warm fingers rubbing against her skin. “I swear they're not going to come bouncing out of your pants and onto the road” She's smiling, Beca can hear it.

Beca's torn. On the one hand sticking to her rountine of warm cuddly bed is tried and true but on the other going for a sexy run suddenly sounds good too. She's not convinced running can make her feel as good as Chloe apparently does, nor is she convinced that that putting these balls inside her is going to be all that comfortable. People don't walk around with dicks in them after all.

Still, she's never one to back down from a challegne.

“You're not going to disappear into the shower when we get back?” She queries, and Chloe's little hiss of victory causes her to snort. Chloe always knows what she's going to do.

“Oh no” Chloe assures, “We're coming right back to bed”

Okay, okay. 

“Okay” Beca says, package still clenched tightly in her hand. She pulls the covers off them. 

“I'm gonna uh, bathroom” She announces and this time it's Chloe's turn to whine.

“You could stay here” She says and Beca shakes her head. She knows what Chloe's implying and she's not quite ready to be putting things all up there in front of an audience. 

“I'll be right back” She promises, “Don't have too much fun without me”

She tries to ignore the mental picture of Chloe spread out naked on their bed, touching herself a precursor to putting the toys in. 

In the bathroom she's thankful for Chloe's extensive collection of junk on the counter as she grabs the scissors, unable to tear the packaging with her teeth. She pulls the balls out, rolls them in her palm. They're weighted like Chloe's and still she doesn't see how they're supposed to feel good at all.

Which brings forth another problem. Just talking about anything remotely sexual gets her flustered sure, but nowhere near flustered enough to get these things where they're supposed to go. There's hand lotion on the counter, but Beca does not want a lemongrass and vanilla scented hoohaa. 

She's going to have to go back out to Chloe and explain the impossibility of this whole situation. Maybe they can just stay in bed and make out. 

The door squeaks obnoxiously as she pulls it open and Chloe's just sitting innocently on the bed, dressed in her running clothes like everything's totally normal. It's not. 

Chloe's eyes fall to her hand and she raises a questioning eyebrow.

“I, uh, lube?” Beca's not entirely sure it's even a thing Chloe would have but if she's got a secret sex toy stash it seems likely. 

Chloe gets up and disappears into the closet with a coy smile, returning with a little blue bottle. 

“Sure you don't want help?” She says, pressing herself against Beca's back as she hands it over, other hand coming to run through her hair, numble fingers rubbing at her scalp and Beca leans back into it. Maybe help would be okay. Not like Chloe's unfamiliar with her, like they haven't explored each other entirely many, many times. Just, this seems different. 

Less than a minute later she's lying half on the bed half off, feet pressed against the carpet with her pants around her ankles and Chloe looking at her like she looks at russian literature. This is the least sexy thing to ever happen and Beca once sneeze-burped on a guy when they were making out, she knows unsexy. 

“Beca, Beca, Beca” Chloe chants in a whisper, the balls now dangling from her finger.

“Just get it over with” Beca says, adding to the unsexyness and she doesn't even care. She's not a fan of the early morning crispness and she sure doesn't appreciate it on her ladyparts. 

Chloe just makes a little humming noise and reaches up to poke her on the nose. “So impatient” She murmurs, but soon enough Beca can feel the first one being pressed against her and it's not that weird, a sort of familiar sensation but it's cold, the lube is cold and there's just a ghost of Chloe's fingers, also cold. She shivers and the movement seems to well, suck the first ball inside and suddenly she can't feel it anymore, like it's not even there. 

“I can't feel it” She says breathlessly, not sure when her heart started racing, her hands sweating just a little. 

Chloe just smiles and there's the second one pressing against her flesh.There's more pressure this time, two fingers following it inside her and Beca jumps as Chloe's other hand comes to squeeze at her thigh, rubbing circles into her goosebumped skin. She kind of wants that hand somewhere else, is maybe imagining her girlfriend leaning down, warm lips and teeth and tongue on her as Chloe's fingers slide up to her clit for a split second before disappearing.

Beca doesn't want to go running, wants to pull Chloe on top of her and demand everything the other has to give. 

Too soon after Chloe's pulling away from her completely, wiping her hand on her sleep shirt and reaching down to tug Beca's underwear – one of her least sexy pairs too, just simple white cotton with a godawful blue flower print up.

“Running clothes” Chloe demands with an distinct look in her eye, a little sparkle that always promises good things.


End file.
